<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[上一]存在 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033577">[上一]存在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>上条当麻x一方通行<br/>原作世界观但是…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[上一]存在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上</p><p>上条当麻迷路了。</p><p>现年16岁，高中一年级，已经可以拿摩托车驾照，一只脚踏入成人世界的上条当麻在自家门口迷路了。</p><p>今天早晨他是在青蛙脸医生的医院醒来的，虽然没有见到医生本人，医院的内装也跟记忆中略有不同，但医院的外观和院内布局都可以让他确信这一点。在这家医院醒来是上条的家常便饭，甚至有了家的安心感，由于入院次数太多，医生护士都已经掌握了上条的全部资料。</p><p>但是今天早晨他在某个病房醒来，被熟面孔的护士询问姓名，上条以为是什么新增规定动作，老实回答了上条当麻，护士低头在pad上操作一番，皱着眉头抬头说，没有上条当麻这个人。</p><p>“没有上条当麻这个人？那在你眼前的是谁啊？”</p><p>“系统里真的搜不到上条当麻这个名字，模糊搜索也没有。”</p><p>护士的表情并不像是在开上条的玩笑。</p><p>大热波已经过去好些天了，医院跟书库的联网还没有完全恢复？</p><p>“搜不到就搜不到吧，我现在感觉挺好，用不着办理入院，我得回家做饭了！”</p><p>上条穿上外套跳下床，不顾护士的阻拦一路小跑出了医院。</p><p>从昨天早晨出门到现在，24小时没有回家，茵蒂克丝不会已经把冰箱吃了吧。</p><p>担心着固定资产进了大胃食客的肚子，上条没有减速，一直跑到公交站。直接11路步行回家也是可以的，不过第七学区公交班次很频繁如果刚好有车搭个车更快。</p><p>“咦？这些站名……”</p><p>医院大门斜对面就有个站点，上条看站牌上的电子屏想确认下一班车有几站，发现站牌上写着的本站站名，以及途径站点的站名，全部都是陌生的专有名词。</p><p>由于学区内遍布中小学校，第七学区的车站大多以学校命名，而写在这个站牌上的十几个途径站中却只出现三个陌生大学的名字。</p><p>“奇怪了……”</p><p>上条嘟囔着，心想难道公交车改线了，既然如此还是步行吧。</p><p>然而当他开始走上回家的路，渐渐发现街道整个都不对劲。地形河流等自然景观和道路桥梁等基础设施基本上与记忆一致，可是周围的建筑物和沿街店铺就有些出入。</p><p>这里似乎是第七学区，又似乎不是第七学区。</p><p>等到上条来到本应是自己宿舍所在地的位置，看到那栋危楼不复存在，变成了一大片绿地，他的心跳和呼吸反而趋于平缓，完全冷静了下来。</p><p>对于经历过无数个世界，体验过无数次死亡的上条来说，这种情况已然见怪不怪。</p><p>是时间错位？我来到了过去或者未来？</p><p>随便逮住一个路人询问现在是哪一年，对方像看神经病一样上下打量他一番，说出的是上条熟知的年份——并不是过去或者未来，现在就是现在。</p><p>但在上条问他这里是哪里之后，他给出的答案却是一个完全陌生的地名。</p><p>上条决定先到处走走，看看是否会有什么线索。</p><p> </p><p>走在熟悉而又陌生的街道上，每每看到与记忆中一致的建筑物，亲切感油然而生。某高中与青蛙脸医生的医院一样还在，只是换了个名字。但学舍之园整个消失，变成了商业区。既然年代没有改变，在这人来人往的街区，是否能遇见认识的人呢。相对乐天派的上条这样想着，果真在人群之中瞥见一个熟悉的身影。</p><p>只在人与人的缝隙间一闪而过，但不会有错。</p><p>除了他，不会有这样从头白到脚的人物。</p><p>上条朝着闪现白影的方向追去，本来以这里的人流量，追一个人犹如大海捞针，但他今天不知为何打了一把阳伞，成了一个在数十米外也极为醒目的目标。</p><p>“一方通行！”</p><p>又不知为何一向拖沓的他今天健步如飞，追了十分钟只缩短了一半距离，上条不得不大喊起来。</p><p>四周的路人因为上条的大嗓门都看向了他，目标对象却毫无反应。好在幸运之神罕见地眷顾了上条一回，十字路口的红灯让白色的阳伞在人行道前停了下来。</p><p>上条把握时机以冲刺速度狂奔到他跟前一把抓住他的衣袖。</p><p>“一方通行，等等我啊！”</p><p>回过头来的确是记忆里学园都市第一位那张堪称精致的巴掌小脸，但那双红眸中流露出的眼神，却是少见的惊疑，隐约还有点恐惧？</p><p>不、这不可能，一定是上条先生看错了。</p><p>“你是谁，放开我。”</p><p>“我是上条当麻啊！”</p><p>“你认错人了，我不认识你。”</p><p>两人说着仿佛闹分手的小情侣的对白。</p><p>一方通行说完毅然决然地甩开上条的手，并作出上条完全预想不到的举动——拔腿就跑。</p><p>一方通行跑了起来，而且跑得飞快。</p><p>被这异象吓傻的上条浪费了突如其来的长跑比赛起跑后的最初十秒，那柄阳伞已经变得很小。不过只要有这个标志物在，拉开的距离总能弥补上，凭借着在学园都市的暗巷里与小混混们追逐战练就的好身体，上条朝着阳伞追赶上去。</p><p>一方通行的速度超乎想象，一开始上条与阳伞之间的距离没有丝毫缩小反而在不断加大。不过大约过了两分钟，似乎是力气用尽，阳伞明显减速，又过了一分钟，上条已经又能看到打伞的人纤细的背影。</p><p>这时，人和伞突然被门吞没，一起消失了。</p><p>上条冲进那个建筑物，只见下课的人潮，不见白色的身影。</p><p>上条呆立在门口。</p><p>比今天早晨醒来之后体验到的一切都更加不真实，更具冲击力。</p><p>上条当麻没有追上一方通行。</p><p>靠着自己的双脚奔跑，没有使用能力的一方通行。</p><p>等一下。</p><p>上条这才意识到哪里不对——一方通行不是没有拐杖站都站不稳也无法走路么，更不用说跑步了。而且这个人全身没有一点黑色，连脖子上也是空白的。难道真的是认错人了不成。</p><p>上条退出了应该是教学楼的建筑物，又退出了擅自闯入的院落，在大门外确认了校门旁的刻字。</p><p>正是之前公交站牌上沿途站点中出现的大学的名字。</p><p> </p><p>此路不通，上条只好回到某高中碰碰运气，这次幸运之神通常运转，萝莉外表爱好吸烟的非现实主义班主任并不存在，一年七班也没有一个见过的面孔。</p><p>肚子擅自开始模仿鸽子叫，摸摸口袋连钱包和手机都没带在身上，身无分文又饥肠辘辘的上条钻进一家大型超市，靠着食品区的各种试吃填饱了肚子，然后再次回到了那所大学。</p><p>目前一方通行是唯一线索。</p><p>通过校门内的地图和简介，上条得知这是一所依山而建的综合性大学，学科齐全在校生数庞大，要找一个人难度颇高。最快的方法或许是去校办打听，但是一方通行在这里极有可能并不叫一方通行，而他的本名并不为上条所知。说到底应该只有十五六岁的他也许根本就不是这所大学的学生，上午只是慌不择路进来避难。</p><p>在校内转悠了一个下午，没有任何收获，上条回到校门处，期望他是走读生或者下课后会出去逛。</p><p>不知什么社团的成员来到在这个宝地发放传单。</p><p>“同学你看一下，我觉得你很有潜力！”</p><p>上条被塞了一张。莫名其妙自己有什么潜力，在好奇心的驱使下他看了一眼传单的内容。</p><p>平成xx年度○○大学小姐总选举</p><p>“咦——？！小姐？不是女生的选美吗？！”</p><p>“你是一年级新生？这是我校传统活动，只限男扮女装参加！”</p><p>“不不不不我不行！”上条连连摆手。</p><p>“你虽然…壮实了一点，但是身高和长相都完全可以的！你看看去年的TOP3超美的！”</p><p>又一张传单糊到脸上。</p><p>“啊、”</p><p>传单的另一面印着大约是去年的TOP3在台上的照片，乍一看是三个穿着小裙子的美少女……</p><p>“诶？！！！第一名是？！”</p><p>虽然被戴上金色的假发，穿上夸张繁复的礼服裙，扮成了西洋公主的模样，那张与金发十分匹配的白净的脸，的确是另一种意义上的第一名的脸。</p><p>照片下方的注释里出现了三个人的名字，上条一眼就看出哪个是一方通行。</p><p>像是在验证上条的判断，一个声音叫出了那个名字。</p><p>上条从传单移开视线，映入眼帘的是从头到脚一身白色的第一名，以及叫着他的名字为他打着阳伞的第二名。</p><p>并非选美的第二名，而是学园都市的第二位，还没有失去色彩，还是普通人类模样的垣根帝督。</p><p> </p><p>中</p><p> </p><p>“黄泉川同学！”</p><p>上条大声喊了传单上第一名的姓，一个箭步冲到一方通行的面前。</p><p>“喂、”</p><p>人高马大的垣根帝督像一堵墙将上条和一方通行分隔开来。</p><p>“这位就是你说的中午那个stk？”</p><p>一方通行躲在垣根营造的阴影里，一脸警戒地点点头。</p><p>垣根瞄到上条手中的传单，失笑：“果然是○○小姐的粉丝！你的女装真受欢迎，这都第几个了？”</p><p>一方通行怒道：“都怪你乱给我报名！”</p><p>垣根嗤笑：“你比赛那么努力还不是自己喜欢女装？”</p><p>见第一位和第二位聊得起劲无视了自己的存在，上条咳嗽了一声，强行插话。</p><p>“一方通行、不、黄泉川彼方同学，我不是stk，我是……黄泉川爱穗老师的学生。”</p><p>一方通行的反应冷冰冰：“爱穗没做过老师。”</p><p>想到小萌老师也不在某高中，上条心慌慌，连忙补充：“那她做警察的吗？芳川小姐呢？她做了老师吗？”</p><p>“报警吧。”垣根拿出手机开始拨号，“这个stk调查了你的亲友信息，太危险了。”</p><p>上条急得跳起来抢垣根的手机：“垣根帝督你先让我说完！”</p><p>“……”垣根举起手保护了手机，却憋不住喜形于色，“诶连我都被调查了？我也被列入彼方的亲友名簿了？彼方你看旁人都觉得我们关系不一般！”</p><p>“stk想要向前辈stk学习吧。”一方通行从他手上夺过自己的阳伞，“我赶时间得走了。你、跟我来。”</p><p>后面半句是朝向上条说的。</p><p>上条有些不敢相信地用食指指了指自己的鼻子，得到一方通行的首肯，才跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>目的地似乎离大学有些距离，一方通行打着阳伞走了一阵，看了看天色，收起了伞继续走。</p><p>过了一会路灯亮了起来。</p><p>上条看着那个单薄的背影，与记忆中的人比量，虽然都十分瘦削，眼前的明显要结实一些。而且他不但没有拄拐杖，还能跑得飞快，想起中午那一场追逐战，心有余悸的上条三步并作两步，来到一方通行身边，与他并肩前行。</p><p>一方通行手中的那把伞，伞面是白色，伞里是黑色的防紫外线涂层，显然是为了保护缺乏色素的肌肤。也就是说，这里的一方通行、或者说黄泉川彼方，不具备反射紫外线的能力，他很可能没有任何异能。</p><p>大约步行十五分钟，到达了一家没有竖立招牌，只在大门旁的名牌上写了小小的店名的咖啡厅。一方通行貌似是熟客，进门后径直经由木质楼梯前往二楼。</p><p>“黄泉川学长！”</p><p>上条爬到一半就听到头顶上传来热烈的欢迎声。等到他也从阶梯尽头的地板上露出了头，看清了等待一方通行的人，失声惊叫。</p><p>“御坂？！”</p><p>茶色头发身穿制服的少女，将视线从一方通行身上转向了他。然后皱起了眉头。</p><p>“这个人是谁？”御坂美琴问。</p><p>“…我的朋友。”虽然中午上条自报了姓名，忙于逃走的一方通行没有记住，只能含糊地回答。</p><p>御坂美琴将上条上上下下仔细打量，忽然笑了：“黄泉川学长跟朋友说到我了吗？”她面前上条站好行了个礼，“你好，黄泉川学长是怎么说的我呀？”</p><p>“呃…他说御坂是个争强好胜…活泼可爱的女孩子。”上条慎重地、如实地说出了自己心中的印象。</p><p>御坂美琴的嘴唇明显抖了抖，飞快地背过脸去，小拳拳捶她闺蜜。</p><p>上条注意到她的耳朵红了。</p><p>被她捶的蜂蜜色头发的少女口气里带着酸味：“看样子学长只跟朋友介绍了你，却没有介绍我。”</p><p>“你到底是来陪我的还是来拆我台的？”茶色头发的少女不甘示弱地回嘴。</p><p>“好了好了，你们先去点甜品吧，这家的甜品是日替，没有菜单要在吧台点。”</p><p>一方通行轻描淡写地化解了这出争风吃醋的短剧。</p><p>两位少女手拉着手下楼去吧台选甜品了。</p><p> </p><p>““你跟御坂很熟？””</p><p>留在二楼的两位少年，心有灵犀一般，异口同声地说出一字不差的问题。</p><p>“御坂是我的学生，我周末给她做家教。”一方通行选了距离楼梯最远的桌子，示意上条也坐下来，“你到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>“我是上条当麻。”上条再次自我介绍，“说出来你可能无法相信，我认识你，还有垣根、御坂，你们也都认识我……在我的那个世界里？”</p><p>不知如何定义上条用了疑问句。</p><p>一方通行歪歪头，饶有兴致地问：“你能一下子认出我，也就是说，我在你的那个世界里，也是这个样子吗？”</p><p>知道他多半是指缺乏色素的外表，上条点点头。这一点倒是让上条很疑惑，因为一方通行明明跟他说过自己并不是天生的白化病。</p><p>“我还以为平行世界的自己或许不是这么麻烦体质，看来在哪都一样。”一方通行略带遗憾地说。</p><p>“你相信我说的了吗？”上条感觉抓住了一束光。</p><p>一方通行摇摇头：“不相信，不过觉得很有趣。爱穗和桔梗确实都想做老师，但是没有实现，你是怎么打听到的？”</p><p>“因为黄泉川老师就是我的高中老师。芳川小姐也说过自己想做老师。”</p><p>既然一方通行肯听自己说就好办了，放下心来的上条趁着少女们还没回来，决定抓紧时间先八卦一下。</p><p>“那个，御坂她，是不是，对你……”</p><p>一方通行毫不掩饰：“因此我才叫你一起来。不过她也带了朋友，弄巧成拙变成好像双重约会了。”</p><p>上条无奈地笑笑：“她确实是，在这方面会主动出击的女孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“学长们又在讨论我吗？”</p><p>少女带着笑意的声音打断了少年的八卦。</p><p>茶色头发的少女和蜂蜜色头发的少女将盛满各色小蛋糕的托盘放在桌上，落座在对面。</p><p>御坂美琴从托盘中取出一块歌剧院蛋糕，推到一方通行面前：“不知道你喜欢不喜欢……”</p><p>“麻烦点餐！”上条故意不读空气，举手召唤跟着少女们上来站在一边待机的服务生，并在点了冰美式和炸鸡块之后说，“他喜欢这个。”</p><p>其他三人都露出惊讶的表情。</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>少女们直接向当事人发问，在得到他的肯定答复后，又缠着上条让他多说些一方通行还喜欢什么。</p><p>于是上条和少女们在一方通行本人也在场的情况下，深入交换了有关一方通行的情报。一方通行偶尔也点评两句。</p><p>之后的话题越来越天马行空。上条给少女们讲述了一个普通高中生的奇遇故事，说是为了方便，将里面登场的角色代入了自己、一方通行和御坂美琴的名字。跌宕起伏的剧情听得少女们连连惊叫。不知不觉就过去了两个小时，少女们的宿舍门禁时间到了，不得不恋恋不舍地离开。</p><p> </p><p>目送出租车驶离后，一方通行对用精彩的故事阻止了少女的告白的上条表示感谢。</p><p>“异世界的访客，你今晚有地方去吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那来我家吧。我有很多事情想问你。”</p><p> </p><p>下</p><p>跟随白色的身影沿着来时的路往回走，快到大学校门时，拐入一条小巷，见到一栋二层小楼，沿锈蚀的金属楼梯拾阶而上，在走廊尽头的门前，一方通行停下了脚步。</p><p>“打扰……了？”上条进门后左右张望，“咦你不是跟黄泉川老师她们一起住吗？”</p><p>这个房间呈狭长的矩形，一眼就能看到底。大门正对着一扇窗，窗的两边几乎就是墙壁。看上去放一张床都很勉强，实际上也没有见到床的踪影。</p><p>“在你那边，我跟爱穗和桔梗一起住？她们收养了我么？”</p><p>“收养……嗯……算是吧。”</p><p>“可是年轻的单身女性不具备收养条件吧？”一方通行的表情似乎是对上条那边的世界观产生了疑问，“难道她们……结婚了？”</p><p>“没有没有没有！”上条连连摆手加摇头，同时也对一方通行这边的世界观产生了疑问，不过他还是先问了更想确认的事情，“你相信我说的了吗？”</p><p>一方通行还是那句回答：“不相信，不过觉得很有趣——而且你挺会讲故事。”</p><p>将两个坐垫相对着摆放在榻榻米上，并倒了两杯水，一方通行在坐垫上盘腿坐下。或许是因为头发又短又翘，让他看上去很有男孩子气，薄红的眼眸里也闪着光，一副对上条的故事兴致勃勃的模样。</p><p>上条大致给他讲了那个世界的学园都市和一方通行的情况。虽然一方通行说不相信上条的话，却把自己的生平作为交换告诉了上条。这让在讲述那个世界的过程中有意隐瞒了一部分、故意曲解了一部分的上条感觉有些过意不去。</p><p>“……真不敢相信你是一方通行。”</p><p>“我不是一方通行，我是黄泉川彼方。”</p><p>因先天疾病被遗弃，在教会的儿童福利设施长大，却在十五岁时就考入都内五大私立名门大学之一，并获得经济支援奖学金和成绩优秀表彰奖学金。除了学业之外，意外地擅长短跑和球类项目，校内活动也会积极参加，还夺得了上一年的〇〇小姐第一名。</p><p>这样的一个人，确实并不是一方通行。</p><p>与能力共用一个名字的一方通行，能力就是其全部价值，作为能力载体的少年，在学园都市的大人们眼中只是个实验动物。</p><p>“你不是理科特别好么？我以为你会读物理之类的，为什么读了法国文学？”</p><p>对于上条这种“你的一切我都很了解”的发言，一方通行已经不再感到惊讶。</p><p>“我不能晒太阳视力又不好，可以从事的工作有限，大部分打工也打不了，选择到这所大学读语言主要是为了钱，除了学费免除之外承诺的奖学金最多，然后我想如果做翻译的话，就不需要出门也不受年龄限制。”</p><p>上条想起一方通行的银行账户上数不清的零，以及欠了八兆日元眼睛都不眨一下的往事。</p><p>“翻译赚钱吗？”</p><p>“口译比较赚钱活也多，但我接不了，笔译就有一搭没一搭只能填补点零用。”一方通行笑道，“结果到目前为止让我拿到最多报酬的是参加女装选美的奖金和之后接的模特工作……”</p><p>“诶？模特？！”意想不到的支线让上条惊诧不已。</p><p>“做模特的垣根同学介绍的，或许从头到尾都是他的阴谋吧。”一方通行拉开了壁橱，取出被褥，“不过我很感谢他，如果没有那笔奖金，我恐怕没钱付租房的礼金只能去做网咖难民了。虽然这里小得连床都摆不下，今晚也要委屈你跟我一起打地铺。”</p><p>上条突然想起了什么：“如果有浴缸我可以睡浴缸，我一直都睡浴缸。”</p><p>“嗯？？？”一方通行的表情仿佛在怀疑自己的听力也出了问题。</p><p> </p><p>比上条的宿舍还要小一倍的房间，虽然配有浴室和厨房，浴室内没有安置浴缸的地方。上条淋浴之后，回到既是客厅又是书房又是卧室的狭长房间，换上了睡衣的一方通行已经将被褥在榻榻米上铺好，并用毯子多卷了一个枕头给上条。</p><p>细瘦的手臂从睡衣的短袖中伸出，能看出苍白的皮肤下有着一层薄薄的肌肉。</p><p>“你跟那个世界的我、名叫一方通行的人、关系很好吧？”用一种很疏远的描述方式指代另一个自己，一方通行直视着上条的眼睛说，“你看着我的时候，都在对比我和他。”</p><p>“你相信我说的了吗？”上条第三次问出这个问题。</p><p>这一次一方通行没有正面回答。嘴角上弯，眼尾下弯，画出一个和煦的微笑。</p><p>“要怎么做才能让你回去呢，他一定在等着你。”</p><p>“我也不知道，一睁眼就到这边了，或许睡一觉再一睁眼就回去了？”</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上，一方通行、不、是黄泉川彼方，比客人上条先睡着了。</p><p>能把第一天见面说着难以置信的鬼话的陌生人带回家过夜，成天疑神疑鬼的一方通行可不是这么天真的人。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛预言成真，第二天早晨上条睁开眼，发现自己身处青蛙医生的医院，医院的内装跟记忆里的完全一致。</p><p>坐在床边椅子上的一方通行，专注地看着手机，没有注意到上条醒来。他一如既往穿着某个贵到让上条怀疑人生的牌子推出的千篇一律的条纹T恤，准确地说是条纹T恤挂在他的身上，隔着布料可以看出骨骼的凸起。直顺的白发垂至肩头，过长的刘海遮住了眉眼，乍一看像是个女孩子。</p><p>“你一直没睡吗？”上条注意到了刘海也掩盖不住的黑眼圈。</p><p>一方通行的视线从手机上移开，与上条的视线交汇：“你那只右手，能不能不要乱摸？”</p><p>上条从床上坐起，额头上的贴片随着他的动作纷纷脱落，他看看从贴片延伸出去最终连接到一台笔记本电脑及其他不知名设备上的线，抓了抓塌下来的刺猬头。</p><p>“我只是想帮你打扫一下办公室。”</p><p>“然后就昏了24小时，害我连夜编写程序捞你。”一方通行咬牙切齿地说，“亚雷斯塔的遗物都是地雷，你也敢上手摸。”</p><p>“我又不知道那个笔记本电脑是亚雷斯塔的东西……”上条小声嘀咕。</p><p>一方通行将手机放进口袋，合上笔记本电脑装进背包，伸手去拿杵在床沿的拐杖。上条趁机握住了那只异常纤细的手。</p><p>“你今天很忙吗？在这里睡一觉吧，至少休息一会。”</p><p>上条边说边往里侧挪了挪，将床铺空出一半来。</p><p>没有拿到拐杖摇摇晃晃地坐到床上的一方通行皱起眉头：“怎么？你遇到了对照组么？”</p><p>“嗯？dui zhao zu？”上条一时没有理解这个词的意思。</p><p>“你醒来之后，就一直在观察我，是在进行对比吧？”一方通行拍了拍装着笔记本电脑的背包，“那些都是虚假的，只不过是基于输入的数据，进行运算呈现出来的可能性。”</p><p>上条反刍着这24小时的记忆，和一方通行的发言。</p><p>“你说对照组……那我们这边是实验组？”上条努力回忆着生物课上学过的知识，在为数不多的他没有缺席的某节课上老师恰好讲到过这些名词，“唯一变量是什么？莫非是——”</p><p>一方通行嗤笑：“你懂得还挺多。”</p><p>他放松了身体，在床上空出的位置躺了下来。他轻得像是一把枯骨，床单上只出现细小的褶皱。</p><p>上条的心脏猛地一缩，嘴里泛上一股酸苦味。</p><p>但这味道立刻被一方通行的气味所覆盖。</p><p>“不管对照组过着怎样的人生，我的人生，是从遇到你开始才变得有意义的。”</p><p> </p><p>上条越过他形销骨立的肩膀，凝视着放在椅子上的背包里面，那个没有上条当麻存在的世界。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>